The Two Hunters
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Abe had been loveless for over hundreds of years. Saya knows the meaning of lust but she has never felt love before. Somehow, they seem to complement each other's presence.


Author's Note: One-shot. Abe gets ahold of the elixir of life, making him younger but he is still a half vampire like Saya. Facts differ from both fandoms(based on the movies). I'm still new to writing smutty stories and please be kind in the reviews! Completely AU & X-rated!

Fandom(movie): Vampire Hunter- Abraham Lincoln & Blood- The Last Vampire.

Settings: 21st Century.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything from these two fandoms! They are **owned** by the book writer/manga artist of the respective fandoms!

* * *

It's been awhile Abe felt love. His wife and son died ages ago, leaving him alone to hunt vampires and slay them with the aid of Henry Sturges. As if fated, these two men ran into Otonashi Saya while slaying vampires and this was when Abe started to feel love again.

He had professed his feelings to Saya although that Japanese girl can be stoic at times. He loved the way she was being concerned about him and she was also good at making sushi. She was also good at mending wounds and injuries. She was also attentive to him when he needed someone to lend him an ear. He had opened up to Henry once in a blue moon but he felt more comfortable doing it so with Saya.

They've had sex several times and he loved her straddling him and vice versa. Despite the fact that the girl wasn't as busty as his deceased wife, but she really pleased him in bed despite the fact that she is stoic.

Abe finally knew what it felt like to have a stoic, yet beautiful Asian woman to please him in the 21st Century after being lonely for quite some time and also to satisfy his humanly needs.

In a 3-star hotel located in the district of Shibuya, Henry Sturges was flipping through a manga that he found amusing at a discount store somewhere in Akihabara a day ago. Obviously, he couldn't read Japanese characters but the beautiful, intricate artwork were the reasons why he was moved to purchase the item.

Physically, the man remained indifferent. His hairstyle was still the same as the time he first met Abe but the only difference was that he was clad in clothing that did not juxtapose him from the crowd.

The man placed the manga aside and looked at the time displayed on his analogue wristwatch.

Henry exhaled, thinking about his partner, Abe. It was crystal clear that Abe was infatuated with the stoic half-vampire Japanese that they met half a year ago in United States.

Abe and Henry stumbled upon the elixir of life and they had a fair share of it. Abe became two decades youthful and he looked better than ever. That was also the time they ran into Otonashi Saya.

He was alone in his own room and he could tell that Abe was having a whale of a time with Saya on Friday nights like these.

The room next to his was Abe and Saya's. They shared the room and that was where they would make love and have their own times.

Henry could hear low, muffled voices from the room next to his.

"At least you are making love with someone you can always be with," Henry muttered and he resumed flipping through the pages of the manga.

Right next to his room, there were two people on a queen sized bed. The both of them were topless and they were in a middle of love making.

Abraham Lincoln, the undead ex-president of the United States Of America was shirtless and he looked younger, shaven and his body was beautifully sculptured.

Below him was a Japanese girl, breasts exposed and her jet-black hair was strewn across the pillow beneath her head.

The expression on her face was hard to tell because she enjoyed every minute of the session but she was trying hard not to show that she was really enjoying it.

"Your nipples harden easily, don't they?" Abe said as he flicked Saya's dark brown nipples.

Saya flinched a bit as the undead ex-president ran his fingers across every part of her breasts and nipples. She remained silent.

Abe remained his hand on Saya's left breast, squeezing it as he swallowed her right breast in his mouth, licking her nipple and wetting it with his saliva.

"Ahh," Saya moaned as the undead man teased her right breast with his slippery wet tongue, coating her breast with saliva.

Saya's hands, which were initially around his neck, slid down to his hips, her fingernails digging into them, causing some craters around Abe's flesh.

Abe moved up to Saya's neck and kissed it passionately as he licked it, teasing her.

Saya grunted softly as she gripped hard around Abe's hips.

"I know you love the way I pleasure you. You can't be a poker face all the time. You're still a human, deep inside of you," Abe said as he licked Saya's earlobe.

Saya could feel shivers flowing throughout her body and as a body response, the woman immediately glided her hands back up to Abe's chest, pushed him away from her and she crashed her lips against his.

Abe wasn't giving up. He wanted to dominate her tonight, like how he would usually do most of their love sessions.

The undead man pinned her down to the bed as he kissed her violently.

He traced his fingers around the woman's nipples and glided down to her stomach, then to her panties and stroked it once, causing the girl to give out a sudden high pitched but soft squeal.

"You're going to be wet," Abe said as he rubbed Saya's crotch through her panties.

As his fingers rubbed, he could feel moisture beginning to stain the panties.

Saya moaned as they kissed violently.

She lifted up her hands and groped the man's bulge in his boxers.

Abe gave out a low growl at the touch of Saya's fingers on his manhood.

The undead ex-president made his trail of kisses from the half-vampire's lips down to her belly button before he licked her inner thighs.

Saya moaned as she tugged onto Abe's boxers. Without hesitance, she yanked down the boxers, revealing a huge, erected manhood in front of her.

As Abe continued teasing Saya, the woman flicked the shaft of Abe's cock. Then, her thumb and index finger formed a ring around Abe's cock and she squeezed it gently until clear water began to ooze out of it.

Abe pulled down Saya's underwear to reveal shaven womanhood with whitish fluid slowly oozing out of it.

"Perfection," the man muttered and he dove into it, teasing it with his heavily saliva coated tongue as he grasped his hands around Saya's nicely shaped thighs.

While the man licked her privates, Saya's hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers twirling his hair while they were close to anchoring the back of his head.

The Japanese woman shut her eyes and let out a few moans escape her mouth as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Abe pulled himself away from Saya's privates and suggested, "Shall we proceed with a sixty-nine?"

Saya panted and monotonously said, "Sure."

The woman slid toward the end of the bed and Abe crawled toward her womanhood. The both of them were licking each other's manhood and womanhood respectively.

"I love eating you up," Abe said dreamily.

Saya swallowed him up as she held his hips.

Saya moaned and groaned. She was about to explode.

"Do you want me to take you on?" Abe asked.

He too, was about to blow.

"Now!" Saya exclaimed.

Abe turned to look at the woman. From her expression, this time she looked as if she was trying hard to hold back from losing control of herself.

The man inserted himself inside of her as he kissed her lips while his hands groped her breasts, flicking her nipples and squeezing the tender flesh.

Saya reciprocated by moving her hips in accordance to Abe's body rhythm.

Abe could feel her walls tightening around him.

The both of them humped each other repeatedly.

"Ahhh," Saya moaned.

Abe looked at her face. She wasn't stoic anymore. She looked like she was in pain but also enjoying pleasure.

He felt relieved that he could see this woman at least having some form of human expression instead of being a stoic, cold vampire slayer.

He dove into her neck, sucking and licking it as the both of them rocked on the bed.

"Damn," Abe muttered as warm fluid from his body sprayed inside her walls.

As for Saya, she couldn't take it any longer and she could feel herself oozing her juices around Abe's cock while she gave out a type of squeal that was rare and unexpected of her to have.

Abe grunted as he shot everything inside of her.

The both of them groaned and panted as they slowed down their movements until they stopped.

Abe looked at the woman.

Saya panted as she looked back up at Abe.

From her eyes, Abe could tell that Saya had been keeping this lustful feeling for quite some time but she hadn't had anyone to lust on until they met. Her eyes displayed need and want of Abe to satisfy her needs but she wasn't being obvious about them. At the same time, from the way she responded to him was as if she did have some affection for him, but in a subtle manner.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds as their fingers twirled and curled around each other, stroking softly and gently against each other.

Saya looked into Abe's eyes, seeking an answer of why they were doing this on certain nights and also why she seemed to want more from him.

She had never felt love before and before she met Abe, she was alone most of the time unless she decide to visit a host club, spending her money there on young, cute looking Japanese men who would entertain her with alcoholic drinks and just to accompany her for the night. She hardly spoke to them but sometimes she would ask simple things like what were their hobbies and other topics that weren't deep to be considered too personal. If she wanted to satisfy her needs, she would pay extra but the love-making wasn't as passionate as how she experienced it with Abe.

The Japanese woman never felt love in her life but ever since she met these two American men, she began to have some sense of affection toward Abe. Henry had always been friendly and helpful but she felt something about Abe. Not because she wanted to bed a man who used to rule a country but because she was instantly attracted to the way he treated her. She could roughly tell that he was flirting with her but she never seemed to respond much about it. She was shy and she did like him too but she was waiting for the exact moment to display her affection for him.

Abe pulled himself away from Saya and he laid next to her and as a natural respond, Saya turned to him and hugged him, with a stoic expression as usual.

She loved feeling his body pressed against her but she wasn't good at expressing love to him directly. It was because she had been living love-less for a long time and she had been slaying monsters all her life, which seemed to erase the humanly feel in her.

Abe ran his fingers in Saya's hair while holding her head for support. He looked at the beautiful, emotionless woman next to him.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Saya."

Saya could feel his hot breath in her ear, giving her that strange but comfortable sensation on her skin.

She looked up at Abe and whispered back, "_Mo_, _suki dayo_."

Abe knew the meaning and he smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rested his chin at the top of her head and he grinned.

Saya closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest.

It had been a long time since she had been curious about the human feeling, called love. She had been through pain, anger, agony and depression. Lust came after that but she had never felt love until she met the undead ex-president of United States Of America.

She liked the fact that Abe wasn't cocky about his past life as an ex-president. He was calm, caring and humble. He was also strong and he was a good vampire hunter.

It was awkward when they had sex for the first time because she was in love with an ex-president and she was unsure of how to react when they made love.

However, Saya shoved those thoughts aside and enjoyed the silence that they were currently sharing.

**-The End-**

* * *

End note: The idea immediately popped in my head after watching Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I enjoyed watching Blood: The Last Vampire a few years back and I must say, I love these movies! Vicious and ferocious vampires are my cups of tea. I don't go for sparkly vampires, thank you very much. Anyway, how was it? Reviews?


End file.
